


hey, new roommate

by fluffybobbabby



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybobbabby/pseuds/fluffybobbabby
Summary: After your best friend and her boyfriend (both your ex roommates) move out together, you feel alone and frightened on rent. But your old best friend offers his assistance! And what do you know? A certain black eyed fellow seems to fall for you. And quick.
Relationships: Tom/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. intros

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a slow burn, and this is kinda self indulgent. Have fun :).

You flopped onto your bed, eyeing the empty bed from across the room. Your roommate (B/F) had recently moved out to live with her boyfriend, and now you felt...alone. You and (B/F) had a steady income, but needed additional help for rent—thus having a guy move in. He seemed nice at first, but when your friend became smitten and he asked her out, he seemed to separate the two of you.

You sighed, rubbing your hands on your face. You didn't want to find another roommate, and honestly—you didn't want to trust someone you didn't slightly know that much. You saw how the last time played out for you, and you couldn’t deal with another...

Distracting yourself from the tears threatening to build up, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

** green egghead: heya (Y/N)! how are you holding up? :} **

You smiled, seeing your old best friends text. You and him were very close in middle and high school, yet separated ways when you wanted to pursue your career. He motivated you through the whole process, but sadly, you found that it wasn't as appealing as you wished. 

** doc mcstuffins: hey eddy, i'm...holding? my roommates moved out, and i feel **

You hesitated, considering if you should be fully honest here. You don't want to inconvenience him or make him worry, but at the same time, this your best friend we're talking about. Sweet, a bit of a idiot, lovable idiot. 

** doc mcstuffins: hey eddy, i'm...holding? my roommates moved out, and i feel kinda small. i'm not sure what to do yet. but don't worry about me! how are you fairing my dearest omelette? **

** green egghead: oh no you don't! i'm worrying. it's begun. it's in motion. and because it's in motion, i'll give you the offer of a lifetime! again! how about you move in with me! **

**doc mcstuffins:..**

Before you could finish typing, his profile is immediately displayed on your screen, begging you to answer his facetime call. You happily sigh, accepting immediately. Before he gets a word out, you say yes.

"Now, please, let's think about the plus's here: me, ringo, cola, ringo- waitdidyousayyes?! That took less bribing then I thought it would!" Laughing, you send a raised eyebrow in response to his shit-eating grin. "Your bribing skills need work, had I not been sane, I would've declined after the first offer!"

After playfully arguing for 32 minutes, and catching each other up to date, do you finally talk about plans. "Eddy, you know I don't want to bother you. Are you sure this is okay? What about your roommates-" "(Y/N)!! Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'll have Ringo pounce on you any second. I don't care what the others say, we're doing this! You're my friend." 

And thus, you booked your flight and packed your items.

💙💙💙

You stepped out of the taxi cab, paying the fine and pulling your luggage out. You stepped up to the front door and knocked on it, hearing no response yet. It made sense, of course, you deciding to surprise your friend by coming a day early with a pack of cola bottles. You leaned against the door, sorting your items for easier transportation, when the door suddenly was opened.

You fell backwards, harshly shutting your lids preparing for the fall—but it never came. A pair of blue hooded arms easily wrapped around your waist, carefully holding you against the stranger. Pineapple, mint and an alcohol you couldn’t decipher engulfed your senses, before the stranger tilted you back onto your feet.

He turned you around, and you immediately met a pair of...black eyes. “Hey, are you okay? That was quite a fall there.” You kept eye contact for a little bit more, before immediately flushing. “Oh gosh, i’m so sorry for staring! I’ve just...never...-“ the stranger uncomfortably looked down, instantly remembering about one of his insecurities. 

He tried to nervously chuckle it off, before you grabbed his face and turned it back to you. “Hey! I meant I really love your eyes—as creepy as that sounds. You don’t need to hide them, okay?” the tone of your voice catches you both off guard, and you’re afraid you overstepped boundaries.

Until he gives you a wicked grin. 

“It’s alright. Now, what can I help you with?” you instantly remember why you’re at the house. You inform him of your plans of surprising Edd, and coming a day early as his new roommate. The no-longer-a-stranger simply nods, his smirk remaining still. 

“Well, my newest roommate, my name is Tom.”

💙💙💙

After helping you put your luggage inside the house, you sat down on the couch with him and simply talked. The two of you clicked easily, sharing past experiences and bonding over shared interests. “Hey, i’m going to grab a drink. Any requests?” you contemplated the question, responding with ‘whatever you’re getting’.

It was well into the night, as you and Tom drunkenly laughed at one of his jokes. You looked over at him while he tried to die down his laughter, and couldn’t help but stare. 

His chestnut colored hair was handsomely spiked up, yet looked resistibly soft to the touch.His pale face was flushed deep pink, and his piercings (you counted, one was on his ear, another above his eyebrow, and another on his tongue) suited his face perfectly. His semi-long stubble dusted across his jaw, as his muscular yet lean arms flexed through his blue hoodie around the couch. 

Shaking the thoughts of his glossy pink lips and broad shoulders, you slightly yawned, stretching your arms above your head sloppily. “Are you tired, baby?” Tom playfully cooed, and your breath hitched. 

Two can play at this game.

You looked over at him with big eyes, and nodded your head. “Can I sleep on your lap, daddy?” your response was a stunned look, which molded into a wide smirk. He sat up straight and patted his thighs, and as you shakily reached over-

“TOM!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! I NEED TO SEE MY FAVORITE MIRROR!!!” you jumped at the noise, falling over. Tom rushed to you, gently picking you up from the floor and sitting you up straight on the couch. Ignoring Matt ringing the bell repeatedly, he slid off his hoodie and squatted to your level, handing it to you. You flashed him your cheekiest smile, and slid the hoodie on.

His heart stopped, how could you be so perfect? He opened his mouth to say something, when Matt switched his tactic to bashing on the door. 

“Shut the fuck up, i’m coming!”

He opened the door, and Matt came running in, Edd and Tord following. “Thank you Tod! And hello mystery person on our couchHEY!-“ Edd shoved Matt over, looking over to where to happily sat. Squealing loudly, he pounced onto you and gave you the biggest hug he could muster, words spilling from his mouth. 

“I THOUGHT YOU WEREN’T COMING UNTIL TOMORROW HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE FOR-“ Edd was cut off from Tord’s hand slapping on his mouth. His silver blue eyes looked you up and down, before grinning at you. “And who are you?”

“That’s (Y/N). She’s moving in.” 

Tord glared at Tom, who had decided to lean on the couch behind where you sat. Matt broke the tension, picking you up and swinging you around. He started to sing ‘new roommate!’ over and over, before you quickly got dizzy and tried to tap out. “Matt, let her go!” Matt smiled sheepishly at Edd, before setting you down. Leading you to flopping over, in a spinning drunken haze. 

💙💙💙

After slightly sobering up with a solution Tom made for the both of you, the gang and yourself sat in the living room, discussing details. “Say, Edd, I don’t think there are any rooms open for her. Where will she sleep?” Tord questioned, earning a puzzled look from Edd. “I thought we did-“ “Matt turned it into his shiny spoon collection.” You giggled, rolling the blue sleeves over your hands. 

“Well, she can always sleep in one of our rooms if she’s comfortable enough...?” Edd suggested, all of them looking over to you. You froze up, before Tom put a hand on your shoulder. “You can sleep in mine, if you’re okay with that.” you smiled at him, nodding your head in response. 

Edd clasped his hands together, settling the discussion. After everyone shared a few quips, exhaustion finally hit them and they all decided to head off to bed. 

You followed Tom, waddling behind him like a baby duck as he opened his door for you. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, leaning on the door frame while you studied his room. The walls were blue, and the bed had royal blue comforters/blankets. He had a checkered tie hanging from a stand, while a bass laid against the wall. There was a ASDF Safety First poster, with a closet you assumed had his clothing. A few bins were scattered around, and a table in the corner had different designed bracelets and piercings, along with deodorant,etc. 

“Well, what do you think?” Tom asked you, rubbing his hand on his neck nervously. You turned back to him, smiling wide. “I love it!” 

After helping you put your luggage in a free spot on his floor, and both of you respectively changing into your PJ’s, you both paused simultaneously at the bed. “Are you okay with...?” Tom trailed off, before you quickly nodded. “I don’t mind sharing a bed! If that’s okay with you, of course!” Toms cheeks flushed, before he climbed under the sheets and patted the spot next to him. 

You climbed up and buried yourself under the covers, meeting his gaze. Looking down, you flushed at the sight. 

You chose to keep Tom’s hoodie on, and changed into your favorite pajama shorts. The only items other than that was your panties, and fuzzy black socks. Meanwhile, Tom only had on grey sweatpants where his checkered boxers showed slightly underneath, sporting no shirt-

No shirt. 

Your vocal cords decided to stop working, and he leaned on his hand, smirking, while his other slipped onto your waist. “What’s wrong, (Y/N)? Ringo caught your tongue?” You snapped back to reality, narrowing your eyes at him. Back to the game, huh? 

You faked a puzzle expression, before looking around the room. “Who’s (Y/N)? Should I be jealous?” Tom caught on quickly, happy to find you playing along. “Only good girls get to be called baby, (Y/N).” You rolled over to face him, biting your lip. “How do I get in your good grace,  daddy?”  Tom paused, looking from your eyes to your lips, his gaze darkening. He rolled onto his back, placing his hand on his eyes and let out a husky chuckle. “(Y/N), what am I going to do with you?”

You curled into his side, your arm stretching over his slightly fit chest. His arm snaked around you, holding you close, while you rested your head in the crook of his neck, tenderly kissing it. 

“I’m anxious to find out.” As you faded into sleep, you felt him nuzzle into you as he kissed your temple. Anxious indeed.


	2. thoughts

As Tom slept peacefully, holding tightly onto your small frame that was snuggled against his larger one, a nightmare was playing in your head. It was causing you to whimper in your sleep, and start moving around. Tom stirred, rubbing his eyes with one hand before looking to his side. 

Upon seeing your troubled state, he was filled with concern and worry as he kept repeating your name. Receiving only more rapid whimpers and cries, he straddled you and grabbed your shoulders, trying to gently rock you awake. Waking up with a gasp, tears started to build in your eyes as you frantically hyperventilated, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Hey, hey i’m right here, hey please pleasep leasestop -“

Tom held your face in his hands, as your glossy eyes met his voiceless ones. “There you go. It’s okay. Just breathe with me, okay? You’re doing so good baby.” You closed your eyes and he helped you sit upright, letting you wrap your legs around his waist. He held your waist, rubbing your back as you pressed your head against his chest and tried to copy his breathing. After a few minutes of Tom whispering breathing reminders and praises of being his ‘good girl’, your breathing returned to normal. He slowly pulled back, resting his hands loosely around your neck.

“Hey baby, can you look at me?” you forced yourself to look up, guilt bubbling in you. You held onto his wrists, trying to form an apology. “I-..I’m so,..sorry, Tom, I promise I don’t do this every night, I understand if you don’t want me to sleep with me anymore-“ Tom cut you off by tenderly, yet sternly saying your name. 

“(Y/N), I don’t care you had a nightmare. You don’t even have to tell me. I’m perfectly okay like this. I don’t mind it at all. I’m not kicking you out, I promise. It’s okay, baby. Can you say that?”

You repeated the line as he thumbed away your tears, earning a praise in response. You fought to stay awake, and Tom could tell. He laid back down onto the bed, letting you stay on top of him. He rested his hands on your lower back after he lifted the sheets over the two of you, you tiredly looking at him. “Are you okay? Do you need water?” Tom asked softly, reading your expression. You mumbled ‘mokay’, before biting your lip.

Toms lips formed into a mischievous smile, raising an eyebrow at you. “You sure bout’ that, baby?” you glanced from his neck to his lip, before shaking your head shyly. His hands moved from rubbing your back to cupping your face, before hesitating for approval. You leaned in, closing your eyes as you melted into the kiss. Tom moved one hand and slipped it under the hoodie, dragging up your spine. Goosebumps littered your arms, when you felt his tongue slide across your lip. Opening your mouth wider, the slid his warm muscle into your mouth, a low groan coming from the bottom of his throat.

Sleep finally overtaking you, you slowly drifted off as Tom kissed your lips before resting your head under his chin. He continued rubbing your back until he eventually nodded off himself. 

💙💙💙

The sound of a big thump, and Matt screaming woke Tom up. He groaned, rubbing his face in annoyance as he looked over at the clock. 11 am? Too soon. 

He sighed before preparing to sit up—suddenly remembering the girl laying on him sound asleep. His heart heated faster upon seeing her so comfortable on him, trusting him so deeply. It’s only been, what, a day? But the connection was so strong. He smiled to himself, rubbing her back and combing through her hair. He carefully leaned up, her shifting in his lap sound asleep. He sighed peacefully, until Edd started to scream his name—making you stir. 

He’s going to kill his friends.

Waking up and saying good morning Tommy, you yawned into your sleeves, Tom pulling you upright in his lap. You leaned backwards as his arms tightened around you, resting you head into his neck. The peaceful moment was interrupted by knocking on his door, which better not be a certain commie. “Thomas, the storm knocked the power out. Edd wants to have a ‘family meeting’.” there was the fucking accent. You giggled at Toms groan, before going to stand.

Completely forgetting the pounding headache from the hangover. 

You immediately sat back down on his lap, Tom welcoming you immediately. “Is it a headache? We can get meds” you nodded, closing your eyes. Tom wrapped his arm under your legs, the other under your back as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Is this okay?” Tom asked, and you leaned into him humming. 

You opened the door for him, as he stepped out and carried you to the living room. It was pitch black, so you had pulled out your phone from your pajama bottoms and put on flashlight. He eventually made it to the main area, sitting on the couch next to Matt. Tord laughed loudly as Tom set you down, glancing at you in the candle lit room. “What, couldn’t walk without assistance princesse?” You huffed in response, turning off your flashlight.

“No, I was simply too busy”

“Busy doing what, exactly?”

“Deleting your hentai off your computer, dumbass”

“You don’t even know my password, fittetryne!” 

“Dra til helvete, commie prick!”

Everyone shockingly watched you and Tord have a stare down, before you both started laughing. “What just happened?” Edd asked, before Tord shrugged in response. “(Y/N), you know Norwegian?” Tom asked as he handed you meds before sitting next to you, and you grinned at him. “I only know a little bit of it, don’t worry.”

“Uh, hello! Can we please worry about the power outage! I cant see my beautiful face!  Matt cried in pure distraught, before Edd checked his phone. “No wifi either. That’s alright guys! We can make this a positive. What do you all think we should do?” 

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to think of what to do. “What if we had a talent show!” “Matt, there aren’t any lights.” “You don’t have to be a downer Tim!” “His name is Tom, Matt.” “I knew that, Hed!” Tord groaned, pulling on his hair-horns. 

“What about a sleepover?” 

“(Y/N), it’s 11:34?” 

“Edd, do you not understand how sleepovers work?!”

“Sleepovers are for night time (Y/N)!” 

“Matt, you can go to a sleepover early in the day.”

“No one asked Mot”

“Be quiet sunshine lollipops!”

“Up yours, pikk!”

“Then what about scary stories?”

“Ah! That’s too scary!”

“Matt, weren’t you a vampire?”

“Don’t forget zombie, Edd”

“Says the monster in flesh”

“Tord, shut the fuck up”

“Tom! Stop being so rude! We have a guest!”

“Tord, can I see your phone?”

“Why princessa? Want my number? My doors open too” 

“What the fuck, Tord?!”

“No so I can see your home screen aesthetic you fitte”

“(Y/N)!”

“Tom!”

“Edd!”

“Tord!”

“MATT!”

The lights flickered, before fully turning on. You all looked at each other, before Edd stood up. “Anyone want lunch?”

💙💙💙

It was nearing dinner time, and everyone had voted on eating chinese food. Everyone walked to their respective rooms to get ready, and you were pouting the whole time. Tom was about to slide his sweatpants off, when he saw you sitting on the bed with his hood on and strings in a knot. He let out a chuckle, and walked in front of you. 

“You don’t want to give that back, do you?” you unknotted it and narrowed your eyes at him. “Tom, stop teasing me.” “Oh, that wasn’t teasing. You want some real teasing, baby?” he quickly slid behind you on the bed, his hand reaching for your neck as the other trailed down your clothed stomach. Before you had the chance to retaliate, his hand grasped your head and tilted it. His tongue traced from your neck to your ear, biting down on the shell while his hand slid under the hoodie and trailed up. Biting your lip to stop from making noises made no difference, as they echoed in your throat and he caught on. The hand on your jaw slid two fingers to your lips, and he lowly said ‘open’.

His hand caressed your left breast, toying with your nipple as his teeth and tongue waltzed around your neck, sucking and bruising the skin underneath. The fingers inside your mouth were wet from your tongue circling them, your desperate ‘mmfs’ the only thing heard. The hand on your breast lowered into your shorts, just inching forward ...ever so slowly...all the way to the sweet spot—

“Everyone! This is Edd, announcing the first place victory for getting ready first! I’d like to thank Ringo,...”

Tom licked the bruises, his hand gliding over your clothed clit as he pulled away from you. “Now that’s what you call a tease, baby.” Tom kissed your hair and stood up, ditching his sweatpants and changing into his dark grey jeans. You panted heavily, planning your next move. As you slid on black ripped skinny jeans, you heard a certain accent. 

Perfect.

You opened your phone and sent a text message to Tord asking for his hoodie. 

** stinky tomato: why would i ever do that, kjære? **

** dobbys bitch: to fuck with tom. why else, jævel? **

** stinky tomato: atta girl.  **

Without waiting for Tom, you slid on a black crop top and tied your shoes, quickly exiting the room. 

Tord and yourself were the only people not done yet, as everyone else waited by the door. “What’s taking them so long?! I have to keep my healthy complexion!” “Matt stop whining, chinese food isn’t even healthy.” Tom sighed, facepalming. Edd whistled while spinning the keys, before sighting the two missing culprits. “Ah, there you are- what?!” 

You pretended to give the long-black-coat-wearing Tord a puzzled look, as if you didn’t even understand what’s the problem. “What? Is my hair flat?” Tord asked, feigning innocence. Tom felt anger and jealousy rising, before Edd nervously chuckled. “Ah, nothing at all! You all ready?” 

You all followed Edd outside, stuffing your hands in the red hoodie you were currently sporting. Before you could slide into the car, your hood was yanked back. You let out a yelp, before facing your narrowed eyed bed buddy. “(Y/N), what the fuck do you think you’re wearing?” you gave him a innocent look while batting your eyelashes. Merely shrugging, you turned around just to be yanked back again. “If you don’t take it off, you’ll regret it baby.” tilting your head, you merely smiled before walking up to the car door.

“Hey everyone, (Y/N) is going to have to sit on someone’s lap to make room for my colas booster seat.” Edd announced, climbing into the drivers seat. You opened the door and slid in, about to climb onto Tord’s lap when you heard a british accent warning you under his breath. You looked over, then back to Tord asking if he heard anything. When he said no, you clambered onto his lap, relaxing your head onto his shoulder. 

Tom didn’t say a word the rest of the trip. 

During the meal, you worked the whole scenario in your head. Why did Tom care? Really, you’ve only known him for a few days. But that’s the thing. You really liked him. You knew you shouldn’t get addicted so easily, but you heavily knew you already have. But what if this is just a game? Does he really like you? You lost your best friend to someone she had known for a shorter amount of time, you couldn’t take another loss. And what if he only wanted you to fuck with Tord? Is it all a game of tease? How could someone ever even like you? How did Edd even stick with you? No wonder your friend left you for her boyfriend. You’d betray yourself if you could. All of this was so tiring, you didn’t even consider if the guys wanted you to live at Edd’s. You don’t want to mess with Tom anymore. You didn’t want to play anymore. You didn’t want to play anymore you didn’t want to play anymore you _didntwanttoplayanymo_ \- 

“(Y/N)? Are you okay? We already payed the bill...” you snapped up at Matt’s voice. You looked down at your untouched plate, when did you order anything again? And when did you guys actually sit down? You look up to see all four guys looking at you, deeply concerned. Hot guilt washed over you for ruining the dinner, and before you could say a word, the waitress came back.

“Hi! Here’s everyone’s cards back, along with fortune cookies. Can I get you anything, miss?” your mind completely shut off, and the first word that came to mind was ‘breastmilk’.

“Thank you so much we’ll take these and get out of your way here’s a 10 tip have a good night!” Edd said, swiping a 10 on the table and shoving you out of the booth, with everyone following you. He pulled your hand into his and rugged forward, you quickly following him. ‘Sorry!’ ‘She’s had a night’ ‘I love your blouse!’

💙💙💙

You were currently sitting in the bathtub, curled into a ball as the water hit your back. The guys tried to be quiet, but they are...them. You made out that Edd, Matt and Tord were going to go out and find a present for you while Tom stayed to help you. Eventually the quiet chatter turned to silence, other than the patter of the shower water hitting the bottom of the tub. You looked around the bathroom, trying finding a way to distract yourself, not hearing the bathroom door open. You jumped in suprise when you see Toms head peak around the corner, him trying to keep his focus on the ceiling. 

“(Y/N), would...it be okay...if I joined you?” you let out a small yes, before looking back to the floor. Tom stepped in behind you, before hissing. “(Y/N)! This is freezing! Did the shower-“ your thoughts immediately cut off all sound. Had you really not turned on the heat? How idiotic are you? You don’t even like cold water. Who actually likes taking cold showers for fu- “Baby, please. Talk to me. What’s going on? That’s the third time you’ve tuned everything out.” 

You focused on Tom’s voice, everything else fading out. You swirled around, facing a naked Tom. You went to look down, when he quickly reached out for you and forced you to look at him. “No. Baby. Focus on me, okay? Talk to me. _Please_.” you looked into his blue eyes, which were now swarming with concern. Tears welled up in your eyes, and you leaned into his embrace. 

“Tom, I don’t want to dance around this, I don’t want to play anymore. I care about you more than I should, and i’m...terrified of you leaving, because everyone else did. I know it’s too soon. I know it’s been a few days. But somethings different when it comes to you. And i’m so selfish Tom. I can’t-I can’t stand the thought of you with better. I don’t want Tord and I don’t want you to leave me because i’ve never been so lost-“ Tom pulled you into the tightest huh you’ve ever been in, and he let you sob into his chest until they turned into hiccups. 

When your breathing evened, you tilted your head up to face him—and he pulled you into a passionate kiss. You melted into it and him, wrapping your arms around his neck whilst his around your waist. 

“(Y/N). I will say this as many times as I need to. We want you here. When he told us the news, all of us were ecstatic. He spoke so highly of you, we felt you were already part of our group. And I will never let you go. Please, please tell me you understand. We all love you. We are always here for you. And we won’t leave you. I can promise on them, and me as well. Okay, baby? We’ll take this slow, but right at this moment and for so much more, i’m yours.”

He quickly helped you clean, before wrapping you in a fluffy towel and carrying you to his room. He got dressed in his sweatpants and boxers, helping you into a shirt of his and one of his black boxers. He texted the gang it’s safe to talk but only in the morning, and they sent a picture of the large sauishmallow they bought you.

A few hours passed, you sitting in Tom’s lap as he brushed your now slightly-damp hair. You were playing netflix on his phone, watching a random show called Umbrella Academy. 

You turned the phone off, swerving to face him as he put the brush away. He gave you a cheshire grin, pulling you into a steamy kiss. You both slid under the covers, you facing him as you intertwined your legs and arms. You nodded off shortly, and a few minutes later Tom did too. 


End file.
